The Case of Jack The Ripper
by Cap'n Cory
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has to go up against one of London's deadliest killers- Jack the Ripper. But will Holmes get to him before The Ripper gets to him? BASED ON TRUE EVENTS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All ACD characthers are his, and all Jack The Ripper information is accurate. Plz R&R

* * *

If I was ever asked which of the curious adventures, which I have been led through by Sherlock Holmes, was by far the most curious, and quite frankly the most frightening, I would not hesitate to state the simple, yet frightening name of "Jack The Ripper"  
  


:: ::  
  


I remember quite clearly the chilling autumn of '88. It was and unusually chilly September and I recall the frequent cursing of the weather by passerbys as I walked up to Baker Street intent on visiting Holmes, having been abandoned by my self in order to enjoy my newly established status as a married man. I carried a copy of today's morning newspaper under my arm, but had not yet examined it. I knew Holmes had probably already analyzed and solved the day's crimes listed on the police page, but it was still an old tradition to discuss them Holmes and old habits die hard.  
  
Upon reaching 221Baker Street, I could faintly hear traces of a mournful violin piece being played. I immediately recognized the piece as one of Holmes favorites while in deep thought over a particularly complex case. Curious as to the nature of the crime, I rapidly entered the building, greeting the landlady, and went up the stairs to my old lodging. But before my hand had even reached for the doorknob, the door suddenly opened revealing a smiling Sherlock Holmes.  
  
"Holmes!" I cried, still surprised "You nearly scared me half to death!" "Good thing it was only half. Come in Watson! Married life has suited you" Holmes stated, ushering me into the all-too-familiar room. More books and odd scientific contraptions had taken residence since my leaving, but that could hardly be helped. I was relieved of my hat and overcoat by Holmes who deftly hanged in a cluttered coat rack, covered with a wide variety of clothes most likely for his master disguises. "Indeed" I replied to him. "How did you know?" I knew I would end to ask this question as to my companion's amazing deduction skills.  
  
Having seated across me into the plush red velvet seats, Holmes leaned back crossing his long legs and placing the tips of his fingers together. "If the considerable increase to your middle, and the absence of dust to your hat and shoes have not been to your wife's delectable cooking and doing aren't clue enough, glowing happiness emanating from you is" Holmes responded.  
  
I patted at the indeed increased bulge of my middle and retorted "You could do with some of my wife's cooking Holmes. You're skin and bones! Even more than usual." I also noted his slightly red-rimmed eyes, knowing opium was the culprit, but said nothing. Holmes use of drugs was a sore topic for him and best left alone. "Ah yes Watson, but who has time to eat when on a case as curious as the one I'm currently on?" Holmes asked.  
  
That pricked my curiosity, and apparently Holmes noticed. "You haven't read the morning's newspaper have you Watson?" he asked, I knew already knowing the answer. He looked at the folded newspaper I was holding and curious I unfolded it and read:  
  


INEPT SCOTLAND YARD FAILS TO CAPTURE WHITECHAPEL MURDERER  


  


September 8, 1888  
  
The Whitechapel Murderer has indeed struck again in the bowels of the East End early this morning at 29 Hanbury Street with the death of prostitute Annie Chapman also known as "Dark Annie". This is the second attack by the Murderer, the first being of prostitute Mary Anne "Polly" Nichols in Buck's Row on the early morning of the 31st of August. Both women were found with slit necks and their abdomens slashed open, Ms. Chapman's intestines found  
next to her.  
  
Scotland Yard Detectives have yet to find a suspect to these heinous  
crimes, surely because of the women's profession and location. It is suggested that if these crimes were to have happened in the Central London, the police would be hastier to find a suspect. Inept as they may be, the Yard luckily found a witness to Ms. Chapman's crime. Miss Elizabeth Long, has reported to seeing the victim with a "foreign man with dark complexion, and was wearing a brown deerstalker hat and a dark overcoat" remarking that  
he seemed to be a "shabby genteel" at around 5:30 this morning.  


  
The article went on criticizing the sloppy works of the police force and how they should post a reward as to information of the "Whitechapel Murderer," seeing as this would be of much help to the oblivious law enforcement. I looked horrified from the paper to Holmes' stony face. "Her intestines were next to her?" I asked shocked. "Among other things" he stated his tone cold. I stared at him "What kind of madman would do this?"  
  
"Madman he may be, but he is still cunning. He has successfully killed and mutilated 2 women without being caught. He is crafty enough to blend in with the crowds and not get a single speck of blood on him."   
  
"But how could he? Surely he would be covered in blood!" I cried.  
  
"He slit their throats from right to left, suggesting that he is left- handed, in one fluid motion causing the blood to splatter away from his person. He did with such force that the cuts were as deep enough to reach the neck bone. Afterward, the cutting of her abdomen and collection of the intestines was fairly easy, seeing as the blood flow decreased immensely with death. Such act implies the man to have some anatomical knowledge and skill with a knife, the killer probably being a butcher or a doctor." He explained the gorier details of the crime, ones I shall not write for they thoroughly disgusted and scared me alike.  
  
I was in a rapt estate, listening to every word Holmes was telling me until a realization dawned upon me. "Holmes" I said interrupting his passionate speech about the killer's physiological motives for the crimes.  
"Yes, Watson?" he asked, a bit peeved at his interruption.  
"How on Earth do you know all this? Even you couldn't possibly gather all this from reading the considerably vague posts!" I exclaimed.   
Holmes looked at me with a curious look and simply stated "Why, I'm leading the investigation, of course"

* * *

Remember to R&R! ;)  



	2. Lestrand and Abberline

Disclaimer: I own nada. Everything about Jack the Ripper is true, only his identity which remains a mystery even today. I own the plot, but the characthers are ACD's. Many thanks to my reviewers who have waited patiently. Its that I have been getting ready for school and stuff and my room and office are a MESS and I have misplaced my JTR data! Crap. So while I get everything again, I have done this short and defitnetly not sweet chapter. As always, R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2- Lestrand and Abberline  
  
"Leading the investigation?!" I exclaimed froim my seat.  
  
Holmes nodded and look at me with a smirk "Really, Watson we've already covered this. Married Life had dulled your senses, I see."  
  
I ignored the jab. "But how can YOU be le-"I was interrupted by a short rap upon the door. Both I and Holmes turned to the door. Holmes barked out a "come in"and leaned back on his chair, his fingertips touching,  
  
A familiar beady eyed detective Lestrand came in with a roboust fellow whith a head full of red hair and a bushy trimmed mustache of the same colour. The detective lead the other fellow in and adresses us. "Holmes, Watson" he intoned tipping his hat in our direction "This is Detective Abberline, a fellow comrade from the Yard. He's leading the investigation on the White Chappel murder cases"  
  
Confusement clouded my mind, I looked towards Holmes and saw that he gave me the tiniest shake of his head. I held my question. . Detective Abberline tclicked his heels and said "So this is the famous Sherlock Holmes"he said looking at me with a queer look.  
  
I smiled, trying to hold my laughter. "Sir I am no more Sherlock Holmes than I am the King of Siam. This,"I said turning to Holmes, noting the blush creeping up the man's already ruddy cheeks "is the Famous Sherlock Holmes". Holmes nodded to Abberline.  
  
I heard Lestrand cough, which suspiciously sounded like a bark of laughter. I decided to spare our guest and change the topic. "Detective, how bodes the investigation on this Whitechpel murderer?" I asked, motioning thme to sit on the remaining chairs.  
  
Adjusting his girth on the small wooden chair, Abberline heaved a great sigh and dejectedy said "Not good. We have no leads other than this sketchy description by our only witness, which fits about all the foreigners found in London. The press constantly ridicules us as imcopetent and the people are starting riots, attacking all the Jews and Germans and such because they are considered "foreign". That is why we have come to you, Mr. Holmes. It is said that you're a smart fellow with a knack for solving complex cases"  
  
A smart fellow with a knack for solving complex cases? He might as well slapped Holmes in the face! I quickly glanced at Holmes. He betrayed no emotion at the un-intented insult.  
  
"We were hoping you could help us along with the investigation, Holmes" Lestrand quipped.  
  
But wasn't he leading it? I really must ask Holmes...  
  
"How can I refuse, Lestrand? Such a case would proove quite a challenge. Seeing as it is, I have been doing some investigating on my own"Holmes replied calmly.  
  
"Really?" Abberline exclaimed, "Have you found any leads?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"But of course"Holmes added arrongantly.  
  
I could not help but roll my eyes.  
  
"What have you found Holmes?"Lestrand asked.  
  
"A suspect" my companion said smugly  
  
By this point, Abberline was oggling in amazement at Holmes and Lestrand, used to Holmes brilliance took out a small notepad and started taking notes.  
  
"I have to several residents of the East End and have found out that they think it's most likely that the murderer is a Jew known as Leather Apron, being a butcher. He is a violent man and skilled with the knife. Its been reported that he's been brought in before for assaulting prostitutes" Holmes exclaimed.  
  
"By Jove!" Abberline exclaimed "I know the fellow! I personally questioned him on the scene of the first murder! How stupid was I!" He stood up and hastily tipped his hat at us and saying a "Thank you very much Mr. Holmes" and a jerking his head towards the door to Lestrand. The second detective ose more calmly and followed the first detective out.  
  
When the door closed soundly afer the detectives Holmes smiled and leaned over to the table next to him and picked up his violin.  
  
"You know more than you let on"I accused.  
  
The sounds of Bach filled the room. "Obviously".

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chappie was so crappy, I promise better from now on. Blame it on extra credit classes. 


End file.
